


Little Arrangement

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, F/F, First Dates, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Uruha was certain that being set on a blind date by her best friend was not a good idea.





	Little Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this around the end of June haha end me :')

Uruha was certain that being set on a blind date by her best friend was not a good idea. But Ruki had insisted that her new coworker was just the taller one's type and if for some reason things didn't work out, they simply wouldn't see each other again. Nothing to worry about, no reason to overthink this. 

Ruki also knew that the moment her full lips formed into a pout, Uruha would say yes to anything.

Damn her.

So here Uruha was, occupying a table in a cute little cafe, wondering what this Aoi person might be like. She knew practically nothing about her blind date other than the fact that Ruki envied her luscious black hair. And that apparently she was just her type.

Uruha wasn't even sure she _had_ a type, for fuck's sake.

Her thoughts had caused her to space out - not a rare occurence, people who know her would say - and all of a sudden she realized there was someone in front of her. She looked up and just barely managed not to swallow hard.

The woman standing in front of her from across the table had shoulder-length onyx hair, dark brown eyes deep enough to drown in, and a ring through her plump lips. Her outfit, consisting of a pastel pink crop top and tight black jeans, showed her flat stomach and slightly curvy hips at the best light. And as if she wasn't already temptation on legs, she also had a navel piercing.

Damn. 

"Hi, you must be Uruha!" she said cheerfully in a voice that was soft and slightly husky.

Uruha herself stood up, realizing that the raven-haired was indeed a little shorter than her as she had assumed at first glance. "Yes," she replied, much more subdued than the other. "And you're Aoi, right?"

Aoi pouted for a moment, perhaps thinking that the other wasn't particularly enthusiastic about meeting her judging from the tone of her voice. In reality, Uruha was silently thanking Ruki a thousand times over for this little arrangement; Aoi was absolutely stunning and pouting made her even more irresistible in spite of its cause.

The taller gave the other a small but warm smile in order to put her at ease and was glad to see Aoi smiling. "That's me! I was kinda worried that the chibi might have been trolling me but..."

And with that, she took a seat. Uruha sat back down, wondering how that sentence was supposed to end. 

Fortunately, Aoi was quite talkative. Uruha had always been more of a woman of a few words, but the raven-haired really kept the conversation going and flowing smoothly. Uruha was captured by her hand gestures and the way her full lips moved as she spoke, by her soft and melodious laughter, by the way her black hair shone and framed her lovely face.

"This one is yours," the raven said when there was one bite left of the cake they had decided to share.

Uruha cut it in half and only ate one piece before saying right back, "And this one is yours."

Aoi pouted again, goddamn. "No wonder you're so thin if you keep doing this with all your dates."

The honey blond smiled softly. "Only with the special ones."

That made Aoi blush but she did her best to hide it, lowering her head and letting her dark as night hair cover her beautiful face as much as possible. She clearly had no idea how endearing these little things were to the honey blonde, how badly she wanted to kiss her and make her blush even more.

***

When they left the café, Uruha (who had paid for everything in spite of Aoi's cute protesting) was feeling rather down. She didn't want their date to end but she wasn't sure how to proceed. It wasn't usual for her to feel like this; she only felt this kind of uncertainty when she was genuinely interested in someone and didn't want to ruin everything.

As the raven hailed for a cab, Uruha threw all caution to the wind. She took hold of the other's wrist, turned her around and kissed her. Aoi let out a whimper of surprise but responded immediately, her lip ring slightly digging into Uruha's skin and giving their kiss an extra edge.

It was only when the taxi honked that they broke apart. Aoi was blushing and softly smiling, and the honey blonde just knew that when would not be able to get that image out of her head any time soon. Damn, she wanted to kiss the other again, and hold her, and run her hand through her rippling dark hair.

Aoi gave her hand a gentle squeeze and moved towards the waiting vehicle. "Call me!" she called out merrily as she got in.

Uruha was still nodding, watching the taxi as it took her little raven away, when she realized that she didn't actually have Aoi's number. She blinked and bit her bottom lip.

She could only imagine the look on Ruki's face and all the teasing she would get after she told her everything and then asked for her coworker's number because she herself had forgotten to ask for it.


End file.
